


Luciuksen silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Maininta mpregistä, Sekava draama, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Lucius Malfoyn silmin?





	Luciuksen silmin

Olen aina rakastanut valtaa. Se on kiehtonut minua siitä asti kun pystyn muistamaan. Jo Tylypahkassa keräsin ympärilleni ihmisiä jotka ihailivat minua ja tunsin olevani haluttu. En sillä tavalla  _haluttu_ , mutta kunnioitettu ja arvostettu. Kun vanhempani kertoivat minulle, että menisin naimisiin Mustan-suvun tyttären kanssa, sydämeni lauloi onnesta.  
  
Nähdessäni vaimoni ensimmäisen kerran, ymmärsin todella mitä rakkaus on. Hän on edelleen maailman kaunein nainen, ylväs ja täynnä salattua voimaa. Rakastamme toisiamme edelleen valtavasti vaikka avio-onneamme on ravistellut monet murheet.  
  
Vallan mukana tulee varjonsa ja olen joutunut maksamaan kovan hinnan valinnoistani. Mutta nyt olen kärsinyt rangaistukseni ja olen jälleen vapaa mies. Se vääryys jolla minut houkuteltiin pimeän puolelle on väistynyt ja saan kiittää vävyäni siitä, että hän on pelastanut meidät kaikki.  
  
Tietenkin on ollut aika, jolloin en ole tullut toimeen vävyni kanssa, mutta se on mennyttä. Tänä päivänä huomaan kuinka paljon minulla on yhteistä hänen kanssaan. Se, että oma poikani on ollut minulle pettymys, on kalvanut mieltäni aina, mutta hänen löytäessään viimeinkin koko velhomaailman pelastajan rinnalleen, voin luottaa siihen että hänkin on tehnyt jotain oikein tässä elämässä.  
  
Minulla on suuria suunnitelmia itseni ja vävyni varalle. Meillä on koko maailma avoinna ja uskon, että yhdessä tulemme saavuttamaan jotain paljon suurempaa kuin kukaan voi koskaan uskoa. Näen viimein, että vanha homekorva on viimein tehnyt jotain oikein ja minun on aika viimeistellä hänen työnsä sillä –   
  
”Lucius, on aika”, ääni häiritsee päiväuntani ja raotan silmiäni.  
  
Tuolini viereen lasiterassille on pysähtynyt tummatukkainen noita. En koskaan opi muistamaan heidän nimiään, he eivät ole tärkeitä.  
  
”No niin, annahan minä autan sinua”, noita sanoo ja kohentaa selkäni takana olevia tyynyjä. ”He ovat pian täällä ja sitä ennen sinun on aika ottaa vahvistava juomasi.”  
  
Mutristan suutani ja kurtistan kulmiani, mutta noita ei huomaa. Hän touhuaa liemipullon ja suuren lusikan kanssa, mittaa keskittyneesti, kunnes kääntyy jälleen puoleeni huulillaan hymy.  
  
”Kas näin”, noita työntää lusikan huulilleni ja kallistaa niin että nestettä valuu suuhuni, se maistuu makealta ja nielen tyytyväisenä.  
  
Tunnen kuinka energia virtaa suonissani ja muistan jälleen miksi olen tässä. Poikani on tulossa tervehtimään minua ja toivon, että vävyni saapuu myös. Meidän on puhuttava tulevaisuudesta.  
  
”Hei”, Dracon ääni keskeyttää ajatukseni ja ärähdän hänelle vaikka sanat eivät suostukaan tulemaan ulos suustani.  
”Hei Draco”, noita sanoo ja hymyilee pojalleni viettelevästi.  
  
Hah, turha vaiva, hän on jo puolensa valinnut!  
  
”Kuinka hän voi tänään?” Dracon ääni on vakaa, eikä hän välitä tuon tyhjäpäisen noidan yrityksistä.  
”Hyvin”, noidan ääni on pehmeä ja hän kohentaa taas peitteitäni. ”Tulitteko yksin?”  
  
Niin, havahdun huomaamaan että poikani seisoo lepotuolini vieressä ilman puolisoaan.  
  
”En, Harry jäi puhumaan äidin kanssa mutta hän tulee pian.”  
  
Samassa ovi kolahtaakin ja mies, jota ennen vihasin sydämeni pohjasta astuu sisään. Tämä kietoo kätensä poikani hartioille ja huomaan kuinka Draco nojautuu häneen aivan kuin hakisi tukea. Hienoa, juuri näin, sillä meidän on tuettava toinen toisiamme matkalla kohden yhteistä määränpäätämme.  
  
”Minä jätän teidät nyt”, noita sanoo, kolistelee vielä hetken liemipullojen luona ennen kuin lähtee.  
  
”Herra Malfoy”, vävyni nyökkää minulle kohteliaasti ja naurahdan vaikka ääni jääkin kurkkuuni.  
  
He istuvat tuoleille lähelleni ja huomaan kuinka he pitävät toisiaan kädestä. Rakkaus on tärkeä asia, sen olen oppinut ja siksi en moitikaan heitä siitä, kuinka he näyttävät avoimesti onneaan. Olemmehan me sitä paitsi yhtä suurta perhettä, eikä välillämme ole salaisuuksia.  
  
”Isä”, poikani aloittaa. ”Meillä on sinulle uutisia.”  
  
Nostan leukaani ylväästi ja katson poikaani pitkin nenänvarttani. Milloin hän oppii, ettei hänen kannattaisi puhua lainkaan, sillä hänen äänensä on vain mitätöntä ininää. Käännän katseeni hänestä ja tuijotan vaativasti vävyäni. Hän kohentaakin onneksi ryhtiään ja näen, että hän valmistautuu puhumaan.  
  
”Meille tulee vauva”, vävyni sanoo ja koskettaa poikani vatsaa. ”Draco on raskaana.”  
  
Tunnen kuinka hyökyaalto iskee lävitseni. En saata uskoa hänen sanojaan todeksi, sillä nyt me kasvamme, meidän voimamme kasvaa, meistä tulee jotain suurta. Suuri perhe, joka valloittaa koko maailman ja voimme taistella rinnakkain. Tulemme hallitsemaan kaikkea!  
  
Vartaloni tärisee ja tahtoisin julistaa suureen ääneen rakkauttani heitä kohtaan. Sillä rakastan heitä kaikkia ja ennen kaikkea tulevaa lapsenlastani niin että kylkiluideni välissä napsuu. Etäisesti kuulen ääniä kun he kutsuvat minua mutta en välitä. Olen onnellinen, niin onnellinen, sillä viimeinkin elämäntyöni kantaa tulosta ja saatan unohtaa virheeni.  
  
Suuhuni työnnetään jotain ja yritän taistella vastaan. Minulla on niin paljon sanottavaa heille, tahdon kertoa kuinka suuren uutisen he ovat minulle juuri kertoneet, mutta pimeys nielaisee minut ennen kuin ehdin sanoa mitään.  
  
Viimeinen ajatukseni on, että rakastan vävyäni. Jos hän antaa pojalleni lapsen, ehkä hän voisi antaa myös minulle uuden pojan.  
  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy tunnettiin yleisesti Voldemortin tukijana. Viimeisimmän velhosodan jälkeen Lucius Malfoy tuomittiin elinkautiseen vankeusrangaistukseen velhovankila Azkabaniin. Hänen mielensä järkkyi siellä niin pahoin, että Harry Potter anoi hänelle vapautusta. Nykyisin Malfoy on kotihoidossa ja hänestä pitää huolen hänen vaimonsa lisäksi myös tehtävään erityisesti koulutettu hoitajatar. Hän ei kommunikoi ulkopuolisen maailman kanssa, vaikka saakin toisinaan vakavia epileptisiä kohtauksia. Viimeksi hän sai tällaisen, kun hänen ainoa poikansa Draco Malfoy kertoi menevänsä naimisiin Harry Potterin kanssa. Koska Lucius Malfoyhin ei saa yhteyttä, ei myöskään tiedetä kuinka laajat hänen vammansa ovat. Voidaan vain olettaa, että hän ymmärtää jotain ympäröivästä maailmasta ja toivoa että hän on oloonsa tyytyväinen. 

Lainaus teoksesta  _Kuolonsyöjien nousu ja tuho_ , kirjoittanut Hermione Granger-Weasley


End file.
